Numbers
Numbers is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview The level takes place in Kowloon, Hong Kong http://g4tv.com/videos/49142/Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops---Kowloon-Single-Player-Exclusive/?quality=hd. It involves torturing Dr. Daniel Clarke, a prisoner, as Hudson along with Grigori Weaver, something the player does himself with context-sensitive commands. When torturing Clarke, the player will smash a glass window, place a shard from it in the mouth of Clarke, and proceed to punch his jaw twice. After the torture scene, the Spetsnaz discover their positions and the player will have to escape the area through apartment buildings and across rooftops. One part in the mission, the protagonists come across a weapons cache behind a fridge after Weaver and Clarke push it out of the way. Raining and lightning from a thunderstorm set for the mood of this mission. As they fight through the rooftops, the player continues to interrogate Clarke. As they attempt a large jump, Clarke begins to slip and is saved by the player. Hudson asks about the "numbers" and Clarke begins to explain but is shot in the head. Hudson lets Clarke's corpse fall into the Kowloon street. Weaver and Hudson then escape with friendly Agents in a van. Trivia *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player participates in torture instead of being tortured themselves. The entire torture sequence is skipped if the game is censored. *The level has many references to Action films mostly John Woo's. These references include the heavy rain, the fast paced speed of the level as well as the vast amounts of dual weapons. Also there are several moments where you are able to shoot in midair while jumping across buildings in slow motion while birds fly past. In fact, this style of film is sometimes referred to as "Hong Kong action cinema", which is humorous as this level takes place in Hong Kong. *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying "The triads are here to kill me!" *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". This resembles Cpl. Keith's insult to LaRouche, "Whatever you say, Frenchie," in Call of Duty 3. *Toward the end of the level, there's a dark green billboard with the name 葉問 on it, which translates to "Ip Man" in English. Ip Man is a famous Chinese martial art master, and also the master of Bruce Lee. He moved to Hong-Kong after WWII. The film Ip Man was released in December 2008, and a sequel, Ip Man 2, was released in April 2010. *While Black Ops was still in development Treyarch stated that the torturing scene was going to be with sensibility commands and that the player was able to decide to put the glass in Clark's mouth or hit him in the windows but in the final game the player can only put the glass in his mouth and punch him. *There is a glitch in the beginning of the level where the player is going up the ladder to escape the Nova 6, if the player watches Weaver go up the ladder, sometimes he will keep on going and go right through the roof, as if there were still ladder there, but after the leap of faith, he is with the player again. **There is another rare glitch in which Clarke would disappear so when the player gets to the door he won't be there to unlock it so the Spetsnaz will keep coming until the player dies. **There is a rare glitch where when walking across the wires, and killing the two enemies below, and sliding down the nerby roof and killing the four enemies, the game will not progress, there is also some intel around that area. **Also, there is a glitch when Clarke is unlocking the door. If the player dies when he is figuring out the number, when he respawns, there may be a glitch where the player will be holding nothing (similar to noclip mode) and periodically shifts position randomly. Even if you die, you will just lie on the floor, and the enemy will just stand there. After Clarke unlocks the door (when he says so in the dialog) the enemies will die, and Weaver will appear standing in front of you. The pause menu is not accessible, so the only way is to close Black Ops from the task manager. **There is a rare glitch after Clarke is killed. During your escape with Weaver by jumping from rooftops from great heights; if you die at anytime during this part; the player could respawn in air during the leap of faith with Weaver and die again, but the player can live if they move their control stick/keys towards the ledge. *At the end of the level when you are escaping across the rooftops, Weaver says "..Need immediate extraction" but the subtitles read "distraction". *It is possible to obtain a Thundergun in this level as an Easter Egg from Treyarch, like the Ray Gun was in Little Resistance. This time, the Thundergun is available for the Wii version. *This level has most of the classified or last unlocked weapons from multiplayer, the G11, the PSG1, the CZ75, The China Lake and the Kiparis. As well as the rare Grim Reaper. *The music that is played at a certain point in the level is also the spawn music for the faction Op 40 in multiplayer. The track is called Rooftops. *The player can unlock the achievement Double Trouble in this level by using only dual weapons found during the level. This starts at the beginning, as the Hudson spawns with dual CZ75's. Dual Kiparis' can be found in all armories that Clark opens, and, given the number of enemies that wield the Ots-2 Kiparis, ammo should be plentiful. *In Dr.Clarke's weapon stash, on the left side, there is a lightning arrow behind the counter just like in Nazi zombies. *If the player looks to the left of where Clarke was being tortured during the introduction, on the windows, they can see that he has scribbled various numbers and math equations on the glass. Also, just before the Spetznaz assault, odd numbers and shapes of various languages are written on his face during the close-up, but disappear after Weaver alerts the player. *When interrogating Clarke, you can see what looks to be a Spetsnaz operative run across the rooftop of another building in the distance. Weaver then begins to look worried, insinuating the Spetsnaz attacking. *There is no lightning on the wii version. *The window you break is actually already broken. The glass appears as you punch the window. *This is the only mission in the'' Call of Duty series ''where you play as an American with British and Russian allies. *Throughout the various apartments, pictures of the Three Kingdoms Era general Guan Yu can be seen. Guan Yu is a very famous person in Chinese history. *The plane that flies overhead is a Boeing 747 on final approach to Hong Kong International. The date for this level is Feburary 9, 1968, the Boeing 747 was not introduced for commercial service until January 22, 1970 with Pan Am as the launch customer. *Some enemy AIs in this level bear a striking resemblance to Sonny Puzikas, a former Spetsnaz operator consulted by Treyarch about his experiences. Players may recognize this as Puzikas was featured in two episodes of Deadliest Warrior on Spike. *The player can see a Ballistic Knife in the weapon room. But it cannot be used. *Clarke's lucky number is 7. This is the 7th mission in the campaign. *Hudson and Weaver seem to be wearing similar clothing to the Urban Black Ops character models, Hudson is wearing the Scavenger outfit while Weaver has the Lightweight outfit. Gallery Weapons.jpg|Weapons Cache. Kowloon hallways.jpg|Gameplay. Clarke get shot.jpg|Death by headshot. Numbers intel.jpg|Intel unlockable References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels